Die Prinzessin von Genma
by sand-nin-gurl
Summary: Shiranui Genma: brand new jounin with a mission from hell. Mission? Protecting a princess… who isn’t a princess. But when he and his best friend, Raido, have some… complications with said princess… What’s Genma to do, with no love experience?


**Die Prinzessin von Genma**

Yay! Genma fic! (Kenshin grin) To those who are coming here from _Crimson Love_ or one of my fics, and those who have only just heard of me: Hello!

Note to those who read about this fic in _Crimson Love_: This is the nice lil (but probably not that little) Genma fic I was talking about, the one I had a dream about. I finally got around to writing it! Yay! I hope you enjoy it! Looking forward to hearing from you!

Note to those who have only just heard of me: First of all, you suck! (Just kidding) Since you probably don't know who I am, my name is sand-nin-gurl (SNG) and I am QUEEN OF FLASHBACKS! No, seriously. All my fics have major flashback-overload, but I try to make sure that there aren't any unnessesary flashbacks, or ones that don't fit into the plot. Basically, I like my flashbacks to give the story little twists. (Plus, Naruto has more flashbacks then Inu-Yasha, so you know what? Screw you!) If you REALLY wanna know about me, go see my profile. :) Oh, yeah. Kyuubi lives in my head.

Kyuubi: Only because you put me here with your god damn authoress powers of doom!

(Ignore) You don't have to listen to what he says... He's crazy.

Kyuubi: Animal rights, dammit!

I'm also on a German kick:) As you can tell from the title.

Ok, enough about me... Fic info! Um... this fic takes place when Genma is a newly made Jounin, and he's 18-ish. Not much is known about Genma, and it kinda pisses me off, but oh well. That leaves more for the imagination, doesn't it? Yup, yup.

Huh? You don't know who Genma _is_? (SNG is _very_ hyper) Dude, you suck! Oh well. (SNG wonders what you're doing here if you don't know who he is...) Anyway, he's that brown-haired guy who was the judge for the third test in the Chuunin exam. Not the coughing guy... the other one (the cute one!), ok?

Hmm... Ok, for the other (slightly unimportant people) that you guys might not know:

Raido: Genma's best friend and team-mate; he's the guy with the scar on his face from the Chuunin exam, the one who was standing behind Hokage. If you don't know that scene, go read... No wait, he's not in the Manga's Chuunin exam. Hm. Go watch episode 34 of Naruto. He's in that. He's also in chapter 184 of the manga; page 16-17, I think. Maybe more... So, yeah.

Hayate: Genma and Raido's other team-mate; not much is known about him, either, except that he's a Jounin and he coughs a lot. He appears in chapter 65 in the manga. Very boring character. He's kinda ugly and pathetic... His eyes look like Faust, though!

Hmm... I think that's all for now... Oh wait, yeah: in the present anime/manga, Genma is 26 (yikes) so this fic takes place... (thinks) ... (thinks harder)... (gets calculator) I suck at math, ok! ...It takes place 8 years before the current manga. Wow. Ok. Got it?

Kyuubi: ANIMAL RIGHTS, DAMMIT!

**Chapter One: Mission Von Hölle**

Shiranui Genma liked to think of himself as a tolerating kind of guy. He could put up with a lot of crap, and hardly anything made him lose his cool. He had survived four years at the Ninja Academy without freaking out once, and had even passed the Chuunin exam without turning a hair except once, in the forest of death (but you would freak out, too, if you nearly got eaten by a huge centipede). He hadn't even lost his cool when the Kyuubi had attacked the village eight years ago. That said, there was only one thing that could make Genma totally lose his cool.

Unfortunately, said thing wasn't aware of it.

"He was a sk8er boi, she said see ya later boi, he wasn't good enough for her, now he's a super star, slammin' on his gee-tar, to show pretty face just what he's wo-o-o-o-o-orth," Raido crowed, jumping from branch to branch cheerfully.

Genma groaned loudly, trying to pick up his speed to get ahead of his team-mate.

However, echoes are a horrible thing.

"Sorry, gurl, but you missed out," Raido crowed, his voice echoing off the trees. "Well, tough luck, that boi's mine now! We are more then just goods friends, this is how the story ends, too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boi could be, there is more then meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside!"

Genma desperately tried to speed up. _Must think happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts..._

"He's just a boi, and I'm just a gurl, can I make it anymore obvious, we are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each other's wo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o–"

"SHUT UP!" Genma shouted, stopped abruptly, landing on a branch and turning on Raido, who stopped as well, grinning. "Shut up, you god damn dying pigeon, shut up! Your singing is horrible! It sounds like finger nails scraping down a chalk board! SHUT UP!"

"You know you really love my singing," Raido crooned, batting his eye lashes at Genma, who seethed.

"Hell no I do not!" Genma shouted, getting red in the face from shouting so much. "The only time I would enjoy your singing was if my ears were separate from my body and boiling in a pit of tar!"

"Come on, guys..." Hayate urged, coming to a stop on a branch near Raido's. "You guys are team mates..."

"Tell him to fuckin' stop singing!" Genma shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Raido, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Raido-kun... I have a head ache..."

"Oh, come _on,_ you know you just made that up!" Raido cried, waving his arms angrily. "That's the worst excuse ever!"

"Did it work?" Hayate asked around a cough.

"...Yeah. Let's go. Hokage-sama said he had a 'special, secret mission'," Raido said in a slightly mocking voice, forming quotations with his fingers.

"It's our first mission as Jounin, so let's take this seriously, ok?" Hayate pleaded as they continued on their way towards the village.

"Tell _him_ that, not me!" Genma snapped, resuming his jumping.

"I take _everything_ seriously!" Raido said angrily.

Genma turned around to rebuke him, just in time to see his friend run into a tree.

Sweatdrop.

**(Hokage office)**

"B-rank?" Raido cried, his face pink with glee. "Are you serious, Hokage-sama?"

"Your teams seems efficient enough," Hokage mused, looking through the team's mission history.

"Don't piss yourself, Raido, it's not that big a deal," Genma said lazily, chewing on his acupuncture needle. "What's the mission, Hokage-sama?"

"It's not very complicated," the Hokage answered, puffing smoke on his pipe. "The Fire Daimyo's daughter visited Konoha two weeks ago, but, recently, she has been feeling ill and wants to return home."

"Sucks for her," Genma mused, rotating his chin so the needle moved in a circular motion. "How long will this mission take?"

"Normally, a trip to the Daimyo's village, even with the princess, would only take a week." Hokage gave him one of his small smiles. "However, this one should take about twice that length."

"Damn." Genma raised an eyebrow. "How sick is she?"

"It isn't that she's sick, really," Sandaime explained. "The princess is known for prolonged periods of time where she feels weak, or simply has no energy. Therefor, you may have to stop traveling for a day or so at a time for her to rest."

"Wha-a-a-at!" Raido cried, leaning forward in his seat. "That's so boring!"

"Shut up, idiot," Genma ordered, hitting his 'friend' across the head. "Are you 18 or 8?"

Raido glared as Hayate asked quietly, "When do we set off?"

"Sakagami-hime wants to set off as soon as possible," Hokage answered, "and she agreed to tomorrow morning being the departure date. Get some sleep tonight and be prepared to leave at six a.m."

"Hokage-sama," a female Chuunin called, poking her head in the room. "Sakagami-hime is here to see you."

"Ah. Send her in." Hokage waved his approval. The Chuunin girl nodded and ducked out of the room, closing it behind her. "You'll get to meet your charge now," Sandaime told the three Jounin.

"Hm," said Genma.

"Cough-cough," said Hayate.

"Cool!" cried Raido as he turned around to stare at the door expectantly.

The door opened a few minutes later, and Genma and Hayate turned, as well, to see what this princess amounted to. Genma couldn't help but let his mouth sag open a little when he saw her, the needle falling, forgotten, on his lap.

The Daimyo's daughter was rather small in stature, and probably wouldn't stand any higher then Hayate's shoulder, and Hayate was the shortest member of their group. She had a slim little body wrapped up in a finely made, black silk kimono with a wide, light blue sash around her stomach. Over top of the kimono, she wore a large, black robe that reached to where her knees must have been, under the kimono. It was a very plain outfit, and, therefor, wasn't what had startled the unstartle-able Genma. What had startled him, rather, was her face and it's features. She had large, ice blue eyes, framed with thick, black eyelashes; they might have been very pretty eyes, if they didn't look so exhausted. Her hair was another thing that startled him: it was white. Pure, perfect white, like snow, falling just past her waist, braided in a long, thick braid she had tossed over her shoulder.

"Hello, Hokage-dono," she murmured, bowing slightly.

_She's cute,_ Genma mused bluntly, picking up his needle and glancing at Raido, to see how his friend was taking in this news. He smirked.

Raido's eyes were wide, his cheeks a slight pink, mouth open. _Oh, shit,_ Genma thought with a groan, predicting his friend's actions before they happened.

"You're cute!" Raido cried, pointed at the princess, who instantly blushed and looked away.

"Baka," Genma hissed, bopping his head on the head. "You don't just say that crap to somebody you just met."

"No... It's alright," she said with a small smile, giving them an almost shy look. "Arigatou, sempai..."

"Yeah, see that?" Raido snapped, hitting Genma back. " 'Arigatou, sempai'! She doesn't mind!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Genma mumbled, leaning his chair back on it's back legs and chewing on his needle.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," Sandaime interrupted with a chuckle. "Sakagami-hime and I would like a talk, I believe."

"Damn, this sucks!" Raido cried, pulling at his hair as they left the Hokage's office. "I thought it was going to be something cool like an assassination, or something!"

"Idiot," Genma scoffed, pocketing his hands. "We don't get missions like that until we have more experience as Jounin."

"Yeah, but it's not fair!" Raido whined, seemingly forgetting the fact that he had bestowed the title of "cute" upon the princess.

"Shut up," Genma ordered. "I have a head ache. I'm going to the library."

"The library with a head ache?" Raido raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the library with a head ache," Genma answered, turning on his heel in the direction of the Konoha library.

"Why?" Raido asked, waving to Hayate, who mumbled something about needing sleep, before falling into step with his needle-munching friend.

"I wanna look something up," Genma answered. "Something doesn't seem right about this princess person we're supposed to protect."

"What's not right about her?" Raido asked, frowning. "We don't even really know her, we only just met her!"

"Yeah, I know," Genma grumbled, "but something just doesn't click. I–"

"Genma-sempai!" chirped a voice around his leg region, and Genma had to stop quickly to keep himself from treading on who had made the noise.

"Um," he said, looking down at the two little girls standing before him. They couldn't have been more then four. One, with pink hair and bright green eyes, smiled brightly up at him; the other, looking much more shy, with short, blue-black hair and white eyes, smiled shyly up at him. They both held freshly cut flowers to him, looking as if they were bestowing upon him a gift from the gods.

He knew their names. He really did. They were stored somewhere in the back of his mind. All he had to do was find them.

Ok, Genma's memory sucked. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Hanuro Sakura!" chirped the pink-haired girl so named. "And she's Hyuuga 'Nata! We picked'ed flowers for Genma-sempai!"

"Um," he said again, taking the little bouquets, ignoring Raido's snickers. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome, Genma-sempai!" she chirped, before running away with Hinata.

"My, my, my, aren't we popular," Raido said in a taunting voice, smirking.

"Shut the hell up," Genma snapped, glaring.

"You child-molester." Raido smirked, seeing that unnaturally big temper-vein forming on his "best friend's" forehead.

"Shut up!" Genma half-shouted, glaring. "They give me flowers all the time, ok!" Grumbling something along the lines of '_god damn fuckin' asshole'_ and _'gutless ass-rammer,'_ Genma made his way to the library.

Raido grinned. Oh, how he loved messing with him!

**(Two hours and much research later)**

"I was right," Genma told Raido, browsing over the huge pages of the Fire Country's Royal Family Records.

"You always think you're right," Raido mumbled. "What is it this time? I'm tired, I wanna go home and sleep!"

"No matter how many books I look through," Genma said slowly, "there isn't one single record of the Fire Country's Daimyo having a daughter."


End file.
